Almalexia
|Row 5 title = Resided in |Row 5 info = Morrowind |Row 6 title = Affiliations |Row 6 info = Tribunal Morrowind First Council Ebonheart Pact |Row 7 title = Title(s) |Row 7 info = Deity, Advisor, Saint |Row 8 title = Appearances |Row 8 info = Tribunal, Online |Row 9 title = |Row 9 info = |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} Sacred Lady Almalexia,Events of colloquially known as Ayem,36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 36 Mother Morrowind,The Living Gods the Lady of Mercy, Healing Mother, and known by titles such as the Warden''Events of and ''the Lover,The Cantatas of Vivec was a Chimer goddess of the Tribunal. She was the wife of Lord Indoril Nerevar, and after the death of her husband, she alongside Vivec and Sotha Sil came to power amongst the Chimer, now known as Dunmer. The War of the First Council History Early life According to the Tribunal Temple, Molag Bal oversaw the ninety-nine lovers of Boethiah give birth to Almalexia on Mount Assarnibibi.Dialogue of Tholer Saryoni, during the quest Ebony Mail ---- Upon the death of Lord Nerevar, Almalexia along with Vivec and Sotha Sil swore upon Azura to never use the Tools of Kagrenac to steal divine power from the Heart of Lorkhan in order to attain godhood for themselves. But only a few years later, she and Vivec were convinced by Sotha Sil to break their oaths and thus the members of the Tribunal became gods. This led to Azura punishing the Tribunal with the Nerevarine Prophecy and the transformation of the Chimer into Dunmer.The Battle of Red Mountain Almalexia served as a protector of the Dunmer for thousands of years until she was cut off from the source of their divinity due to the return of Dagoth Ur during 2E 882, and thus the power of the Tribunal waned over time.Dagoth Ur's Plans Almalexia slowly became insane as her power kept draining, which resulted in her ceasing communication with the rest of the TribunalDialogue with Vivec and even her own people.Dialogue with Mehra Helas This change resulted in Almalexia turning into a completely different person, from once being compassionate and loving, into a madwoman who became obsessed with gaining power for herself while caring very little for her people.Dialogue with Salas Valor She had plans to unite all of her people under one faith and one rule, as the one true god of the Dunmer.Dialogue with Almalexia In 3E 427, Almalexia ended up killing Sotha Sil and unleashed his clockwork contraptions to attack her own city Mournhold in order to frame her old friend and lure the Nerevarine, the reincarnation of her husband, to Clockwork City, where she would try to kill him too. It ended in her dying at the hands of the Nerevarine.Events in The Elder Scrolls III: Tribunal Dialogue Dialogue Dialogue Gallery Almalexia - Tribunal.png Almalexia Warrior - Tribunal.png Almalexia (Online) 3.jpg Almalexia art.png Almalexia Art.png Appearances * * ** * * ** * de:Almalexia es:Almalexia pl:Almalexia ru:Альмалексия Category:Lore: Females Category:Lore: Chimer Category:Tribunal Category:Deities